The Fall of Equestria
by LightningstrikeWarrior02
Summary: Lightning Sparkle and her friends have to find out how to save Equestria, and discover a shocking secret about themselves and their mothers.


The Fall of Equestria

Prologue

Long ago, Twilight Sparkle and her friends wielded the Elements of Harmony. Fluttershy represented the Element of Kindness, Rarity represented the Element of Generosity, Pinkie Pie represented the Element of Laughter, Apple Jack represented the Element of Honesty, Rainbow Dash represented the Element of Loyalty, and Twilight Sparkle represented the most elusive one, the Element of Magic.

But these six courageous ponies' time has come to pass, and the Spirits of the Elements of Harmony went on to their daughters, Ice Storm, Flower, Diamond Willow, Lightning Sparkle, Harp Song, and Shine, without their knowledge. And also, unknown to all the ponies of Equestria, King Sobra was returning to take the Crystal Empire back, with the help of his mysterious assistant. He created an Element of Destruction. He meant to use it himself, but a mysterious pony accidentally shattered it. Sobra was livid. He sent the Spirit of Destruction to a random pony and hoped he would be able to find that mare or stallion someday.

Chapter One

Lightning Sparkle stood outside the small library that was once her mother's home before she became an alicorn. "I wish I could be like her someday. Being a princess would be awesome…" She said, half to herself. She heard a small voice behind her. "Uh, hi, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Lightning Sparkle turned around to see an orange pony with a hot pink mane and calm blue eyes that had a hint of shyness in them. It was Flower, Fluttershy's daughter. "Hi, Flower-" Lightning Sparkle was cut off as another pony landed next to Flower. Flower jumped back. "Who are you?" She asked the new pony. "I'm Ice Storm. I'm Rainbow Dash's daughter." She spread her jet-black, teal-tipped wings in greeting. "Nice to meet you guys." Lightning Sparkle nodded in agreement. Suddenly she was shoved onto the ground by a brown Earth Pony with a teal mane that was fluffy. "Hi, Diamond Willow." Lightning neighed. "Hi!" Diamond Willow bounced around Lightning Sparkle in circles. "Wait a second, where did Harp Song and Shine go? They were right behind me!" Diamond Willow tilted her head in confusion, then her eyes lit up. "There they are!" She bounced away, then came back a few minutes later with Harp Song and Shine. Lightning Sparkle already knew that Shine came from Sweet Apple Acres, and Harp Song had been Rarity's daughter. Ice Storm fluttered above her five new friends. "Are you guys as excited for the Sun Celebration as I am? Princess Celestia said she wanted me to perform a Sonic Rainboom, now that Twilight is gone."

Chapter 2

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gone!"

Lightning Sparkle jumped up, hitting her head on the ceiling at the sound of Ice Storm's voice. She ran out of her room in Canterlot. They had been chosen to accompany Celestia and Luna to Ponyville on the train, and they were all staying in Canterlot. "What? Where did they go?" Lightning Sparkle ran around frantically until Ice Storm shoved her over. "Calm down, Lightning Sparkle, I'm sure they haven't gotten far." Then their four other friends and some Royal Guards came in. "There were signs of struggle, a few of the tapestries were torn." Suddenly, Princess Cadence walked in. "I have received news that King Sobra is rising once more. Apparently, when Twilight Sparkle banished him, she didn't really banish him. Now he has created an Element." Cadence said gravely. The six pony friends and the Royal Guards all gasped. Cadence continued on, saying "And it was shattered. Now it is a Spirit. And it was sent to a random pony." Ice Storm's eyes lit up with realization. "That pony must have been the one who kidnapped Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!" "Good thinking, Ice Storm!" Diamond Willow said, bouncing up and down. "That pony must have liked tapestries…" Ice Storm shot an accusing glance at Harp Song, who, known to every pony in Equestria, loved tapestries more than anything. Harp Song looked shocked. "I-I-I would never do anything of the sort!" Ice Storm narrowed her eyes. "Riiiight. And that is what they all say, friend, or should I say, FRENEMY! I think YOU are the Spirit of Destruction!" The Royal Guards all nodded in agreement. One of them stepped forward and said, "All the evidence leads to the culprit being Harp Song." At that, all of Harp Song's friends backed away slowly and Shine said, "Sorry, Harp Song. I think we'd better leave her to the guards, y'all." And they all walked away, leaving Harp Song to be taken to the dungeon.

CHAPTER 3

That night, as Harp Song sat in her cell complaining about all the dirt and muck, she noticed a pony wearing a hood standing at the entrance to her cell, laughing wickedly. "I can't believe they fell for that! You should've seen the look on your face! Priceless!" Harp Song narrowed her eyes. "You framed me! Who are you? How dare you get me stuck in this vile place?" The mysterious pony stopped laughing. "Duh. I will give you an answer to who I am, but it the form of a riddle:

"_Storms are coming_

_Darkness falls on_

_Loyalty"_

"What is THAT supposed to mean?!" Harp Song asked. The pony shrugged. "Figure it out." And with that, the pony disappeared.

CHAPTER 4

The next day, when Harp Song's friends came to visit, Harp Song told them the riddle. "Darkness…Golly, Harp Song, you're innocent! The pony you saw last night was the REAL Spirit of Destruction!" Shine said. "Storm must be the first part of that pony's name! And maybe loyalty?" Lightning Sparkle nodded. "We have to find this 'Storm Loyalty'! But that name doesn't make any sense! I think loyalty is referring to the Elements of Harmony!" "I think I know where Celestia and Luna are! Follow me!" Ice Storm ran out of the palace. "Okay, guys, we have to get on the train to Ponyville!" She said. They ran onto the train just in time.

By the time they got to Ponyville, it was getting dark outside. "M-Maybe we should wait until m-morning to go into the Everfree Forest!" Flower said. Lightning Sparkle narrowed her eyes. "No. I think Ice Storm is right. And we have no time to lose!" All of the ponies nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay…" Flower said. The six ponies ran into the Everfree Forest.

CHAPTER 5

It was almost morning when they reached the Tree of Harmony. "When I was a filly, Rainbow Dash told me how they returned the Elements of Harmony to this tree. The Elements were…Let me think…Oh yeah! Kindness, Generosity, Laughter, Honesty, Magic…And Loyalty…" Ice Storm's voice became worried. "You were right, Lightning Sparkle. But which one is loyalty?" "Over here!" Flower whispered. She was lifting a red gem from the Tree of Harmony. "It's this one." She said triumphantly as she landed on the ground. Harp Song stepped forward to admire the shiny gem, but Ice Storm shoved her over, picked up the Element, flew into the air, and shattered it. After it shattered, 5 more gems fell out of the tree and shattered as well. Lightning's eyes widened. "What was that for?" Ice Storm laughed. "Did you really think I would let you get the Elements of Harmony that easily?" Harp Song started reciting the riddle. "Storms are coming…Ice STORM! Darkness falling on Loyalty…We are the spirits of the Elements of Harmony! Ice Storm's would have been loyalty!" "Right you are. But it's too late for silly old riddles, I have a world to destroy!" Ice Storm's eyes turned red and she flew over to Ponyville. When the other five ponies got back, half of Ponyville was gone, and Lightning Sparkle saw Ice Storm flying to Canterlot. "She's headed for Canterlot! She's going to destroy everything!"

CHAPTER 6

They all stood in Canterlot, watching Ice Storm destroying everything. She laughed as a school group ran away screaming. The sky started to darken and King Sobra himself appeared. Ice Storm landed on the ground and bowed. King Sobra stared at her, then looked over at the other five ponies, each of which holding their Element of Harmony in a necklace. Lightning Sparkle narrowed her eyes in determination, and said, "When my mother freed Princess Luna, she realized her full destiny and rediscovered the long-lost Elements of Harmony. I know now that my destiny, and the destinies of all these ponies, are the same. We are the Guardians of Equestria, and we will not let one of our friends be lost to the Darkness. Loyalty is a powerful thing. I also know that when Twilight and her friends disappeared, they didn't die. Ice Storm has ruined everything, the most important ponies are now abandoned somewhere we don't even know. We are here to bring everything back to normal, and banish you for good!" King Sobra shrugged. Ice Storm looked slightly surprised. "But I destroyed the Elements! How did you get them back?" A bright white light flashed and when it faded, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity all stepped out. Lightning Sparkle grinned. "They helped us, and we freed them." Princess Twilight Sparkle flew up next to Ice Storm. "Your friends need you. You have chosen the wrong side, and you will not prevail. Come back to us, Ice Storm." Ice Storm's expression of anger turned to one of sadness and realization, and her cold hard stare softened. Slowly she floated down to the ground, and as soon as she touched it, another bright light flashed.

CHAPTER 7

All of the ponies gasp when the light faded away. Before them lay not a black pony with red eyes and teal-tipped wings, but a white pony with a sea-blue and pink mane, blue eyes, and lighter tipped wings. They gasp again when they notice that her wings were larger than a normal Pegasi's, and she had a long horn. She looks around and blinks once. All of the ponies, once again, but this time including Ice Storm, gasp a third time as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna again. Ice Storm looks fearful as they glare down at her. "I didn't want any of this to happen! It was King Sobra…" She suddenly remembers that King Sobra was still there, continuing to destroy Canterlot. King Sobra looks over at Ice Storm. "What are you doing?" Ice Storm narrows her eyes and her horn starts glowing lavender. "Saving my friends." The Element of Loyalty floats over to her and turns into a necklace. "I am not Destruction, fool. I'm Loyalty, and that loyalty is not towards you." A rainbow floats out of the Element and eventually connects with all the other Elements of Harmony. King Sobra was hit by the rainbow, and therefore is banished completely for good this time. Ice Storm sighs. "I guess it's the palace dungeon for me…" Princess Celestia steps forward. "No. You have shown bravery, and it was not your fault. You have stood up to King Sobra, and won. That is true loyalty, and with it you have discovered your destiny. A princess, like Twilight Sparkle here." Ice Storm gasps and flapped her oversized wings excitedly. "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!"

EPILOGUE

Ice Storm stood up on the stage on the day of the Summer Sun Celebration. She couldn't believe she was a princess. She looks down and sees Twilight's friends and her own friends smiling and cheering her on. She watches as Luna lowera the moon and Celestia raises the summer sun. She nods at Twilight and they both spread their alicorn wings and took off. Twilight's Rainboom went off first, making a large, purple, explosion-shaped wave. Then Ice Storm's went off with an even bigger boom. They land on either side of Luna and Celestia at exactly the same moment. Ice Storm grins. This day had been truly spectacular.

After the celebration, Rainbow Dash, Flower, and Fluttershy all float up to her. "That…Was…AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy say. Fluttershy, during the years she was gone, grew no longer shy at all. Rainbow Dash continues on, saying "I never thought that my daughter would stand up there with the other princesses!" "Yeah, that was great." Flower says. "We need to have a PARTY!" Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Diamond Willow all scream. Twilight comes up. "Yeah, an ALICORN PARTY! Remember that, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie says. They all laugh.

THE END! (OR IS IT!)


End file.
